


Distance Makes the Heart Grow Weaker

by Acexual_Attorney



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four years since Jisoo last saw Seungcheol, and it wasn't really bringing up good memories to see him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance Makes the Heart Grow Weaker

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: hello its the /parking lot/ anon again!! could you write cheolsoo based on the prompt: "you were like my first follower, why are you still here/ I just recognized you from across the store and I don’t know what to do, my training didn’t prepare me for this" thank u so much for writing so many good fics!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Okay so im a fucking idiot & read this prompt wrong (i accidentally read follower as flower) but i didnt realize until i was done & i rly didnt wanna rewrite this so sorry & pls dont b mad

Jisoo is many things. He's a musician, a singer, a Christian, a junior in college, a Californian; but one of the things he _isn't_ is rich (in this economy, no millennial is). So, in order for him to help pay off his college debt and not sink his parents bank account, he took whatever job he got. He babysat for some of his professors and fellow students, he tutored on weekends, and he worked odd hours at the Walmart that was just off campus, which is where he was currently standing, counting down the minutes to when his shift would end.

It was 2:56 am, 4 minutes until he could switch out and pack up so he could go back to his dorm and pass out. The store was practically empty omit one very tired looking mom and a gang of teenagers that were most likely high. Even though they weren't together, the mom and teens left a similar odor wherever they passed, a mix of cigarette smoke, weed, and suntan lotion.

The doors opened, letting the sound of the crickets outside mingle with the dull hum of the overhead lights. Jisoo turned his head too seexwho it was this late at night, and he saw a figure that was all too familiar.

It was Seungcheol. Jisoo didn't know how he recognized him, but tge name screamed itself in Jisoo's head, echoing against the panic that was starting to set in. It didn't seem like the older noticed Jisoo. Jisoo prayed that Seungcheol wouldn't see him before he was able to end his shift and get the hell out of there.

Seungcheol was Jisoo's boyfriend _ex_ boyfriend. They met while Jisoo was studying abroad in an exchange program back in high school. They only dated for a year, but in that year Jisoo had grown to love Seungcheol. Seungcheol had shown Jisoo the sun and the stars and left him feeling whole. It was teenage love, but it was still love.

Unfortunately, their love had wilted, leaving fragile petals on the ground that Jisoo desperately tried to pick back up, but the petals fell apart in his hands. Seungcheol didn't notice, and probably didn't care. They grew more and more distant until all connection was lost when Jisoo went back to America.

Jisoo's heart still hurt at night when he woke up in a cold sweat. He gave himself headaches when he thought of Seungcheol and where he was, if he was happy now, unlike Jisoo. He was broken by their breakup and he wasn't sure how he would get fixed.

As Jisoo stared at Seungcheol in shock, he noticed a lot of things. Number one being that his hair was a natural black instead of the dirty blond he had last seen him in. Jisoo liked it, it made him look more mature. He also noted how Seungcheol had muscles, strong ones that he could see faintly outlined under his skin. Jisoo knew Seungcheol worked out while they were dating, but he never got that jacked, and Jisoo found himself wondering why.

Jisoo also found himself wondering why Seungcheol was here, what he was doing in America. As far as Jisoo knew, Seungcheol's English wasn't that good and he was perfectly content to staying in Korea. So _why_? Why was Seungcheol in L.A., the place where Seungcheol _knew_ Jisoo lived? Why was Seungcheol here in Walmart at 3 am, casually browsing the shelves like Jisoo wasn't less that 10 yards away? Why did he have to throw Jisoo back into the past and make his head spin with the effort to not vomit?

"Joshua?" Jisoo was jarred out of his thoughts by the voice of one of his coworkers calling his American name. "Your shift ended, you can go home. Are you okay?" They asked.

"Yeah," Jisoo nodded and saw that while he was daydreaming, Seungcheol had apparently disappeared into an aisle. "I'm fine."

He was making his way to the employees-only lounge so he could check in with the manager and go home in a dazed state. His head still hurt and he couldn't really breathe properly, but now that Seungcheol was out of his sight, his eyes weren't watering anymore.

He thought he was over Seungcheol, but obviously not. Even though their time together was short lived, it still left Jisoo's heart torn open and raw. Almost four years later and he could still feel Seungcheol tugging at Jisoo's heart strings, reminding him that Seungcheol could play him like marionette doll. Then again, it _had_ been four years, and Seungcheol could've changed.

"Jisoo-ya? Is that you?" Jisoo's eyes widened in fear and he would run if he could, but he was frozen in place.

Seungcheol came back into sight, confusion and delight causing him to smile. _God_ , how much had Jisoo missed that smile.

When Jisoo had been staring at Seungcheol, he had been fine. Sure, everything hurt and his knees grew weak, but at least he could function. Now, though, with Seungcheol less than a two feet away, he couldn't breath, the air got caught in his throat and made him choke on his own spit. His chest ached and his eyes itched and he couldn't see past his own hands.

He could only distinguish two things. 1) He was having another anxiety attack. 2) He was having an anxiety attack _in front of Seungcheol and oh no Seungcheol was coming closer_.

Seungcheol put a hand on his shoulder and started talking to him, but Jisoo couldn't make out his words. All he heard was the deep rumble of his voice tinted blue with worry. The hand was warm and spread heat through Jisoo's back.

Suddenly, his face was in Seungcheol's shirt and he still couldn't breath, but he could smell Seungcheol and he smelt like wood and chocolate and kimchi. He didn't realize it before, but now he knew he was crying from how damp Seungcheol's shirt was. He was gripping at the fabric, trying to keep upright, but Seungcheol's hand supporting Jisoo's elbow probably had more to do with that.

Seungcheol was speaking again, and Jisoo had enough bearings to determine that is was Korean. He had to wrack his brain to actually try and understand what Seungcheol was trying to tell him because the last time he had a conversation in Korean was two months ago with his parents over the phone.

"Are you okay?" Seungcheol had asked with his ever-kind voice that reminded Jisoo just why he fell for him in the first place.

Jisoo decided that _no_ , no he _wasn't_ alright because Seungcheol was _here_ and he was reminding Jisoo of everything, but all he could get out was a "No, home- need- fuck, I'm" before he started crying again.

His face was red, not from crying, but from crying in front of Seungcheol. They hadn't seen each other in four years and the first thing Seungcheol saw of him after their time apart of was a gross, snotty mess. Seungcheol probably found him disgusting.

"Okay, we need to get you home," Seungcheol mumbled and put his arm over Jisoo's shoulder so he could guide him.

Jisoo would object that he is just fine taking care of himself and he can't go home yet, he still needs to check in with the manager, but he can't form coherent words past simple nouns. His body is working on autopilot at this point and he can do nothing but numbly follow.

He didn't even realize they were outside until the cold knocked the breath out of him. Seungcheol's warm hand on Jisoo's upper arm was stark contrast to the late-night air of November. Normally, California wasn't _this_ cold, but apparently Mother Nature decided to throw up the middle finger to everyone.

"Do you have a car?" Seungcheol asked. His voice was way to close to Jisoo's ear and it was too loud and even though his voice was nice to listen too, Jisoo decided he didn't like it like this.

Jisoo shook his head, both as an answer and as a way to try and make his left ear working again. Walmart wasn't too far from the dorms, so Jisoo always just walked to work. It was eco-friendly and got Jisoo's required exercise hours in, so it was a win-win situation.

"Where do you live?" Seungcheol asked this time. His voice was farther away, like he realized just how loud he was being to Jisoo with his sensitive ears and the quiet night.

Jisoo could only manage one word, which was "wallet." Not really useful out of context, but he did keep the dorm's address somewhere in his wallet, so hopefully Seungcheol could work with that.

Unfortunately, Jisoo didn't realize _how_ Seungcheol would get to his wallet until it was too late.

Seungcheol was practically hugging Jisoo again, but this time he was digging through his pockets to find his wallet. Jisoo had no personal space at this point and he felt like falling apart.

Before, he thought that maybe he was doing better and he could recover from his anxiety attack within the next few minutes, but now with Seungcheol close again, another wave hit him. He might as well been kneed in the gut because he curled up on himself and would've dropped to the concrete if Seungcheol hadn't caught him.

He couldn't breathe and he couldn't see and the ground was turning to jello beneath him. When did the world start spinning to the side? The street lights were too bright, Jisoo could see them through his eyelids, and the back of his bead started to thrum with an oncoming headache.

They're in front of the dorms too soon and Jisoo doesn't remember moving his feet at all. When did they climb the stairs? How did they get to his door? Jisoo doesn't remember telling Seungcheol which dorm room his was.

Seungcheol was talking to him again and Jisoo says something but he doesn't know what. He can't hear himself past the blood rushing in his ears and the jingle of keys. Why does Seungcheol have his keys?

The door is open now and Jisoo stumbles inside but it feels more like he was pushed by gravity. The low lights of the dorm are easier on his eyes and he can kind of see now.

Seungcheol sits him down on one of the beds. His dorm mate is nowhere in sight. He was probably out drinking again. Jisoo wants a drink too, but if he stands up again he might pass out.

Through his own thoughts and the squeaking of the the bed's springs and the rustle of sheets, Jisoo is able to hear Seungcheol ask, "Do you need anything?"

What Jisoo needs is Seungcheol to leave and maybe some sleep, but that's too rude, so all he says is a weak, "Drink."

Seungcheol gets up and Jisoo doesn't know where he goes but he's able to hear the faucet in the corner of the room turn on. He's back again faster than expected and gently places a cup of water in Jisoo's hand. The water in the glass trembles when Jisoo tries to drink from it.

Jisoo isn't sure how long they sit there, but he starts calming down. He stops shaking and his heartbeat slows down and everything isn't as loud as it was before. There's a blanket around him when he regains all of his senses and Seungcheol is still next to him, rubbing small circles in his upper back.

"Are you better now?" Seungcheol asks. There was nothing but concern in his voice and something tugged at Jisoo's heart.

Jisoo nodded and laughed nervously, "Yeah, I'm sorry you had to see me like that." His voice was still shaky.

An awkward silence fell over them. Seungcheol's had had stopped rubbing at Jisoo's back a while ago, and now it just laid there, burning a hole through the blanket and Jisoo's shirt. Jisoo didn't know about Seungcheol, but he was having a hard time looking at the other. He ran his eyes over the dorm, trying to find something to break the tension.

Now that Jisoo was starting to come down from the excitement his anxiety attack caused, he was starting to feel the threat of sleep. His own tiredness pulled at his limbs, weighing down his his body and making him not want to move. He wanted to go to sleep and deal with everything tomorrow, but he also didn't really want Seungcheol to leave. Even though he was the source of Jisoo's anxiety attack, he had an urge to know more about why Seungcheol was here.

"So, uhm-" Jisoo coughed as he looked down at Seungcheol's shoes. "What are you doing in the States?"

"Oh, yeah," Seungcheol sounded like he completely forget they weren't in Korea, like four years haven't gone by, "My college was going an exchange program and I applied. I've been here for about three weeks. The program ends in two months."

"I see." Another silence fell on them.

Jisoo started fiddling with the blanket that was still around him. He felt Seungcheol's hand tense and he could almost hear him grinding his teeth. If Seungcheol's habits were still the same from four years ago, he must be nervous.

"It's been a while, hasn't it," Seungcheol's words were slow and quiet. He was using the same tone one might use when addressing a frightened child or terrified animal. It still made a warmth settle in the bottom of Jisoo's heart.

"Yeah," Jisoo nodded.

Seungcheol brought his hands down to rest on Jisoo's lower back. The motion reminded Jisoo of when they were dating. The feeling wasn't unwelcome.

Seungcheol cleared his throat, causing Jisoo to look at him properly for the first time. From this close, Jisoo could see the bags under Seungcheol's eyes and the laugh lines starting to form on his cheeks. There was still a kindness in his eyes that Jisoo remembered falling in love with all those years ago.

"This may be a bit forward of me, but I was wondering if we could exchange numbers? I just want some way to check in with you tomorrow to make sure your alright."

Jisoo had his phone in his hands before he could even fully process what Seungcheol was saying. All he knew was that this was a way for them to regain all the years lost. Jisoo pressed his phone into Seungcheol's hand with what he hoped wasn't eagerness.

He thought he saw a faint smile on Seungcheol's face while he was typing in his number, but then again it could just be his imagination.

Seungcheol handed Jisoo his phone back and stood up. "I should probably get going now," he said with what sounded like regret.

Jisoo nodded as Seungcheol made his way to the door.

With one hand on the doorknob, Seungcheol turned around to briefly glance at Jisoo and say with a hint of hope, "See you later?"

Jisoo bit the inside of his bottom lip before nodding again and saying, "Yeah. See you around."

The door closed quietly behind Seungcheol and Jisoo was left to feel empty by himself. He looked down at his phone. Seungcheol's contact information was still open, so in an act of daringness that was partially because of how tired he was and partially wanting more, he sent Seungcheol a quick text.

" _Thanks :)_ ".

He locked his phone and put it on the nightstand next to the bed. Now that they were older and more mature, maybe they could give each other another shot. Maybe it might end up better.

**Author's Note:**

> If u wanna send me prompts that ill hopefully not fuck up, do so at [my writing blog](http://www.supertrashwrite.tumblr.com)


End file.
